Zeean
Zeean is the current leader of the Torans and a powerful sorceress. History Early Life Zeean was banished from Tora alongside the other Torans when they broke their vow to grant sanctuary to the king and queen of Deltora. They arrived in the Valley of the Lost, and became grey, shadowy people under the Guardian's rule. The Valley of the Lost When Lief, Barda, and Jasmine defeated the Guardian and restored the valley, Zeean and the rest of the Torans were restored as well. They thanked the companions and explained their situation, stating they will remain in the valley. Lief told them that he was sure the heir to Deltora will forgive them for breaking their oath, and allow them to return to their city. Return to Del Zeean and the rest of the Torans used their magic to conceal the Valley in fog when an Ak-Baba came searching. She was with the companions when Doom and Dain arrived, and helped calm potential hostilities. She explained that the time for secrecy was over, which prompted Lief to reveal the Belt of Deltora to them all. Zeean assisted Doom and the companions in preparing for the ceremony to locate the heir of Deltora. She was chosen to represent the Toran tribe, and travelled to the meeting spot in Withick Mire. The plan went awry when Ichabod appears and seemingly kidnapped Dain. This prompted the Resistance to travel to Del and rescue him. Zeean was captured along with the rest of the Resistance members, but was freed when Lief wore the restored Belt of Deltora for the first time. After his coronation, Lief fulfilled his promise and allowed the Torans to return to Tora. Cavern of The Fear Zeean assisted Lief and Doom in looking through the bloodlines of Tora for another descendant of Deltora's first king, Adin. Together, they were able to find Marilen, Lief's cousin and heir. Isle of the Dead Zeean—along with Marilen, Ranesh, Jasmine and Manus—arrived in the Dreaming Dunes after Jasmine saw Lief and Barda there in a dream. Zeean and a hundred Torans combine their magic to free the Amethyst dragon from the dunes. The Sister of the South When word of the Toran Plague began to spread, Zeean came to Del in order to help in whatever way she could. She was pelted with stones by people on the street, and if not for Doom's escort, she might have been killed. When Lief suspected the plague to be poison, he had Zeean write a letter to Marilen, telling her to come to Del and convince the people of Tora's innocence. Zeean later used Sharn's skin cream—which had been poisoned by Paff—and grew sick, leading Lief to believe that the plague was real. She spoke to the king and told him not to give into despair before passing out. She recovered thanks to the powers of an emerald ring and celebrated the Sister of the South's destruction alongside everyone else. Zeean was present at the wedding of Lief and Jasmine at the head of thousands of Torans. Physical appearance Zeean has waist-length grey hair and dark eyes. Her pale face is wrinkled with age, but she stands tall and straight. She wears a scarlet robe. In the anime Zeean has dark hair and dark eyes. She wears her waist-length hair with golden beads separating small sections that hang in front of her shoulders while the rest behind. Zeean wears a red robe with purple decorations and a gold band around her forehead. Personality Zeean is a kind and wise woman. She was deeply moved that the Torans had broken their vow. Abilities As with all Torans, Zeean possesses limited magical powers. What she is able to cast on her own is unknown, but by combining her magic with other Torans, she has been able to create mist large enough to conceal the entire Valley of the Lost, free a fully grown Amethyst dragon being buried in sand, and increase the travelling speed of anyone travelling within the boundaries of Tora's magic. Zeaan has the ability to sense evil and even shapeshifting creatures like Ols. In the anime, Zeean was seen on multiple occasions casting magical spells, such as lighting wooden barrels on fire and magically retrieving the Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Valley of the Lost * Return to Del Deltora Quest 2 * Cavern of The Fear Deltora Quest 3 * Isle of the Dead * The Sister of the South References See also * Tora Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Females Category:Toran (tribe) Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Protagonists Category:Magic users